wu_assassinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zan
Zan is a recurring character on Netflix's Wu Assassins. She is portrayed by JuJu Chan. She is an elite martial artist and lieutenant in the Triads who is the bodyguard and sole confidant to Uncle Six. Early Life When Zan was 13 years old, she joined the Triad in China. Thruough unknown reasons, she was locked in prison, and fled to San Francisco when she was 20 years old. Uncle Six found her and gave her purpose, which caused Zan to have incredible loyalty to him. She soon worked her way off and became Uncle Six's right hand man. While working under Uncle Six, she soon met Kai Jin, Lu Xin Lee, Tommy Wah, and Jenny Wah. It is unknown if Zan had a close relationship with the four. Throughout the Series Season 1 In Drunken Watermelon and Misspent Youth, Zan is often seen escorting Uncle Six, and picking up Kai Jin so he can talk to him. She was present when Uncle Six tortured Mr. Young to find out who was the one who attacked the Triad, and hears Wu Assassin for the first time. .]] In Fire Chicken, Uncle Six orders Zan to round up the bald chefs in Chinatown and bring them to Nikki Steakhouse. Zan forcefully makes Tommy Wah the getaway driver, and kidnaps Jimmy, the bald chef of Jenny's restaurant. Jenny finds out and the two fight, but Zan soundly defeats her due to her superior knowledge in martial arts and overwhelming strength. She kidnaps Kai Jin (who is disguised as a monk name Kun Zi) and leaves when Uncle Six wants to face off against Kun Zi/Kai Jin alone to kill the Wu Assassin. In A Twisting Snake, Zan drives Uncle Six the day after his fight against the Wu Assassin. Zan wants to deal with Alec McCullough, a rival Scottish Gang leader, and the Wu Assassin herself to please Uncle Six, but Uncle Six tells her to not worry, as Uncle Six will kill the Wu Assassin himself if he has no other choice. Zan drives Uncle Six to Alec McCullough's house where she waits aside while Uncle Six goes in to meet Alec. In Codladh Samh, Jenny Wah enters an underground fighting tournament and bribes the referee to call Zan to fight against her. In Gu Assassins, Zan defeats Jenny Wah once again in the underground fight due to her superior skill in martial arts, strength, speed, and agility. She leaves Jenny bleeding on the floor while leaving confidently. A few days later, Zan is driving Uncle Six to meet up with Kai to get rid of the Wu Xing. While driving to Master Wah restaurant, Zan asks Uncle Six why is he doing this for Kai, and Uncle Six insults Zan by saying that she won't know as she doesn't have a family, and even if Uncle Six dies she will never be the leader of the Triad, which deeply hurts her. Jenny Wah catches Zan snooping around looking at a photo of Jenny's family, and Zan tells Jenny her whole story of how she started out nothing and worked really hard to be the Uncle Six's right hand. Jenny points out that Zan will die for Uncle Six, but will Uncle Six sacrifice himself for Zan, which troubles Zan. Zan hears Uncle Six scream, and witnesses Kai Jin remove the Wu Xing out of Uncle Six. The next morning, Zan goes to Alec McCullough and tells him that Kai Jin is the Wu Assassin and he extracted the Fire Wu-Xing from Uncle Six. Alec McCullough why is she betraying Uncle Six, and Zan replies "Power." In Ladies Night, Zan meets Gideon, the Metal Wu Warlord (who is inhabiting a woman name Natalie as a vessel), and Alec McCullough creates a plan to steal the Fire Wu Xing. Zan learns that the Fire Wu Xing is in possession of a police detective name Christine Gavin (aka CG), and goes to the police station where Jenny Wah, Tommy, Frank Fletcher (Chief of San Francisco police) and Christine are at. Gideon steals a body from a woman name Detective Riley, and just as Zan seduces Inspector Boyle and kills him (by stabbing him in the neck with her high heels), Gideon causes a blackout. During the blackout, the Triad arrive and shoot up the place, with Fletcher killing some Triad members. Zan briefly has a shootout with Fletcher before escaping to find the Fire Wu Xing. While trying to find the Fire Wu Xing, she is attacked by Christine, but Zan overpowers her. Just as Zan is about to kill Christine, Jenny attacks her from the behind, and Jenny and Christine team up to fight against Zan. Zan soon begins to overwhelm Christine when Jenny stabs Zan in the back with Zan's high heels. Distracted for a moment, Zan is distracted which gives Jenny and Christine to hold and choke Zan, after a few moments of struggling Zan passes out. Even after that brief struggle, Zan wakes up and joins McCullough in holding Tommy hostage. Christine and Jenny meet up with McCullough, and are shocked to see Zan still standing. McCullough tells Jenny to give the Fire Wu Xing to Zan, but Jenny takes the Fire Wu Xing at the last secondfor herself, becoming the new Fire Wu Warlord, leaving Zan shocked. However, McCullough heals Zan's wound with his Wood Wu Xing powers, orders Gideon (who inhabited Frank Fletcher's body) to switch with Christine and corners Jenny Wah. In Paths: Part 1, Kai Jin, Lu Xin Lee, and Uncle Six return from Portland Oregon after killing the recent Earth Wu Warlord James Baxter, where they hear that McCullough has taken Tommy, Jenny, and Christine hostage (how they knew that remains unknown). In San Francisco, Zan calls a meeting with Uncle Six in the street for a renegotiation: Kai must give McCullough the Earth Wu Xing, and in exchange Jenny, Christine, and Tommy will be freed. Uncle Six agrees but warns Zan that the Triad are only loyal to her because she is a servant of Alec McCullough. Before leaving, Zan tells Uncle Six that if she sees him again she will kill him. sees Zan kill Uncle Six over a Face time.]] Uncle Six orders a meeting with Zan at night, and finds the Triad members under Zan's control. Uncle Six challenges Zan to a fight to determine who will control the Triad, but Zan shoots Uncle Six in the leg, telling him she did promise to kill him if they meet again. Zan face times Kai Jin and Lu Xin Lee, where she has the Triad members record her shooting Uncle Six in the head. In Paths: Part 2, after seeing Zan kill Uncle Six, Kai Jin trashes his room in anger. After Alec McCullough is killed by Kai in The Path, six months later Lu Xin Lee gives Kai a photo of Zan which shows her recruiting new members in Macau. Kai Jin is looking at a photo of Zan when he sees Ying Ying walking toward him. Physical Appearance Zan seems to be an Asian woman in her early 30s who is relatively average. She is 5 feet 4 inches, and she has blonde short hair. She is seen wearing dark clothes, and when she often wears gloves and high heels. When she goes to the San Francisco police station, she is seen wearing high heels and sun glasses. Personality Zan is an independent woman who is extremely loyal to her superiors. She is headstrong and often stubborn but will do what her boss says. She seems to have no remorse for her actions and looks down on her opponent like Jenny Wah for example. However, she did not back down from a rematch against Jenny in Codladh Samh, even though she beat her once. She is also willing to flirt with men in order to gain an advantage. Zan treated Uncle Six like he was a father figure, as he found her and gave her purpose. Zan always wanted to be a Triad leader in order to follow Uncle Six's footsteps. However, when Uncle Six insult Zan by saying a female triad leader is stupid, and Zan should not follow that dream, Zan was deeply hurt and embarrassed. When Jenny Wah noted that Zan would sacrifice for Uncle Six but Uncle Six would not do the same for Zan, that was the tipping point where Zan wanted to make a name for herself. She realized that Uncle Six only cared about Kai, even though Zan knew him just as long as Kai did, Uncle Six ignored her and treated her like collateral. Zan sided with McCullough only to get power, reasoning that with the Wu Xing, Zan could gain control over the Triad. Zan was also very prideful in that she was offended that Uncle Six warned her to not get carried away with her power. Zan has shown signs of no remorse whenever she defeats her opponents or kills people, she showed no guilt over killing innocent police officers or Uncle Six. Physical Abilities and Skills * Expert Martial Artist/Hand to Hand Combatant: Zan is shown to be the most skilled female fighter in the series so far. She has defeated Jenny Wah and Christine Gavin (both skiled in their own right) multiple times. Her fighting style resembles MMA (predominantly kickboxing) and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. She often uses her legs to wrap her opponent around in order to gain an advantage or cause blunt damage. Although she may look small, she is surprisingly strong for her size, capable of causing a lot of damage to her opponent. She is also skilled in killing people with one hit, this is shown when she kills Inspector Boyle by kicking his throat with the sharp edge of her high heels in one try. * Skilled Marksman: Zan is shown to shoot almost accurately, when Gideon caused a blackout she killed multiple police officers during the chaos. She is able to shoot at a stalemate with Frank Fletcher before escaping to find the Fire Wu Xing. Miscellaneous Abilities * Skilled Driver: Zan has drove Uncle Six multiple places, as well as long distance trips. * Skilled Negotiator: In the final episode of the first season, Lu Xin shows Kai a photo of Zan trying to recruit new Triad members. It seems that she is skilled in persuading individuals, as well as advertising. Appearances Season 1 *Drunken Watermelon *Misspent Youth *Fire Chicken *A Twisting Snake *Codladh Sámh *Gu Assassins *Ladies' Night *Paths: Part 1 *Paths: Part 2 Trivia * Although Zan is one of the main characters, she has never been to The Path before. * It is implied that Zan only sided Alec McCullough to get a Wu Xing. After she gets power, she immediately deserts McCullough. It is unknown if McCullough knew about this, or was okay with it. * Although Zan joined the Triad when she was 13 years old, it is unclear if Zan was an orphan, or she had parents who allowed her to join the Triad. * The only individual she seems to fear fighting is Uncle Six, as when Uncle Six challenged her to a fight instead of fighting him she shoots him in the leg. Whether its because it would be easier that way, or she was scared is unclear. * She seems to be having a rivalry with Jenny Wah. * Zan is the only antagonist of the series to not acquire the Wu Xing. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= WUA-S1-Promotional-Portrait-Zan.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females